joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Ryukama
Summary Ryukama was regular VSBattle Wikia User who founded the JBW (site you're on right now) out of butthurt that VS didn't want his Old Spice profiles. He then got accepted as a admin on VS. And grew into a guy powerful enough that not even a chat could contain his power While calm and sarcastic he is a person that is capable of causing flame wars, debunking people and being a massive troll, though he does downplay PMMM (according to SomebodyData). Powers and Stats Tier: High Memetic Tier | Creator level, likely higher Name: Ryukama Origin: Vs.Battles Wikia/Joke Battles Wikia Gender: Male Age: pretty old, considering he is older then his own wikia Classification: Your Average Roaster, KLK Fan, Bill Cipher fanboy, Tatsumaki's Enemy, JBW Creator, Competent Debater. Powers and Abilities: Meme Manipulation, Internet Warping, Advance Detabing Skills, Fire Manipulation (via flame wars), Limited Chat Manipulation, Possible Mind Control (Via distractions), Page Creation, Rage Resistance, Limited Pre-cog (Is able to know when SomebodyData will join the chat), Clothing Manipulation, Inability to lose his way | Same as before, Advance Kicking and Banning, Color Manipulation, Page Destruction, possible Will Manipulation, Wikia Manipulation. Attack Potency: High Memetic level as a casual user (capable of using memes to distract even the smartest of users) | Infinitely Memetic level+, likely higher (created his own wikia after all, though there are things that even he can't fix) Speed: Irrelevant | Omnipresent '(on his own wikia) 'Lifting Strength: Strong Enough to Lift his Laptop+ Striking Strength: Savage level | Over-Kill+ 'in his own domain 'Durability: Outverse level (Can still be kicked out by other mods) | At least Infinitely Memetic level, likely much higher (Was once kicked out of his own chat by The Everlasting, but then he unbanned himself afterward) Stamina: Infinite (Likely an outlier based on bs) Range: Page level+ to High Chat Level+ | Internet+++, likely higher Standard Equipment: The Ban Hammer, Dating Tips, Cellphone, Laptop, anything he can get his hands own (if you know what I mean) Intelligence: Extremely High, near Genius level (Capable of making smart remarks and come backs, can also make organized and proper debunks when it comes to debates, can change the topic of conversations without other users realizing it, he is quite adept on using peoples memes against them. Got Ryuko upgraded to 6-B), lower when it comes to Trashu (Triggers him so much that his brain starts collapsing) Weaknesses: Nonon, KLK, laggy chat on his phone, Hates people with Blue Hats Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'ba da bum tssk: '''A move Ryu uses when making a joke (usually good more than bad). *'GOT EEMMM: Ryu uses this move when he successfully trolls a user. *'''IS TIME TO STOP: When a conversation get's too cancerous Ryu uses his TIME TO STOP ability to kill the conversation. *'Congratulations You Just Played Yourself:' Ryu uses this when someone debunks themselves. *'OVO:' Like Thebluedash , Eldritch abomination and Nedoiko, Ryu is a constant user of the ovo. A powerful world that transcends even reality itself. Key: Regular User | In his own Wiki Others Notable Victories: *Joke Battles Wiki *FanOfRPGs *SomebodyStupid *Meme Overlord *Ataberksins (-12 ata was used) *The Everlasting(Originally a loss as he kicked Ryu out of his own chat. But Ryu then unbanned himself and blocked Ever through OP bureaucrat bullshit) *TheBlueDash Via this Notable Losses: *AWikiaContributor007 *Copetan, Via this and this: ) Inconclusive Matches: *CaptainFalcon64 (caught in an eternal war of shitposting and roasting) The Songs of Ryu's People Category:Characters Category:Male Category:VS Battles Wiki Category:Joke Battles Wiki Administrators Category:Joke Battles Wiki Category:Ageless Category:Memetic tier Category:Mind Control Users Category:Trolls Category:Shameless Category:CaptainFalcon64's Profiles Category:Thank You So Much For Playing My Game Category:JBW Users